


Violins and Wishful Thinking

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, ignis plays violin, old men banter ahead, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: “No way… Really? Iggy?”“Yeah, I think I have a recording somewhere… I don’t remember much of it anymore…”“A recording of what, Noct?“Nothing..."Noctis remembers the first time he saw Ignis playing the violin.





	Violins and Wishful Thinking

Contrary to what his friends thought or remembered, he had had a life before he joined the palace staff, before he was asked by the King to look after and advise his son. He had been selected because of his high grades, proficiency even as a child, but also due to the slight of tongue by his Uncle, a fellow council member and advisor. He had bragged of his ‘prodigy’ of a nephew, a fast learner, pride of the Scientia family, and that had been enough to pique the interest of some of the staff. 

At least from what he had been told by his Uncle and parents later in life.

He first met the King at a recital of all places, held in the grand theater of Insomnia. He was one of a lucky few children to play alongside the orchestra, known far and wide for their amazing abilities. He wasn’t more than five or six, wandering the halls before the show. He had already memorized his solo piece, as well as his accompaniment with the full ensemble, choosing to avoid the rehearsals and save the surprise for the full performance. He had just turned a corner, running right into the knees of a very tall man, prompting a quick and quiet apology before he fixed his glasses to see who it had been.

“No reason to be sorry,” Regis answered, crouching down to the boy’s level. His hair had been much darker then, fuller, eyes clear and twinkling in amusement. “What is your name?”

“Ignis, my Lord.”

That earned a chuckle from the King, as well as some of the men behind him, Regis resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You know who I am?”

“Of course, sir. King Regis Lucis Caelum, King of Insomnia. Clarus Amicitia, Shield of the King, Leader of the Crownsguard.” He rattled on, naming each of the entourage and their positions in the retinue, much to the enjoyment of the King.

“Well now, you certainly know much about my court. Now, how about you? What brings you here today, Ignis?”

“Sir?” the boy paused, frowning a little before he answered, much more hesitant than before. “I’m here to play with the orchestra, sir. I play violin, piano…”

“I see. Was that a bit of hesitation I heard?” Ignis gave a little nod after a moment, earning a smile from the man. “Such honesty… Why do you hesitate so?”

The boy shifted a little, gaze lowering a bit. “It’s a little too easy, sir, if I’m to be honest.”

“So, a challenge, that’s what you’re looking for…”

“Yes, sir.” Green eyes blinked up at the King, who had turned to share a look with his Shield. 

“What do you think, Clarus? Think he could curb my wayward child?” Regis asked, a wide smile conveying his amusement, though the eyes held a bit more focus and thought than they had seconds earlier.

“I’ve never met a more honest boy, my Lord. He seems a bit stubborn, though,” Clarus answered, arms crossing over his chest plate with a thoughtful look.

“No more so than your own son, I’d imagine. Like father, like son.” Regis couldn’t help but laugh at the expression his friend now gave, finger tapped Ignis’s shoulder gently as he thought. “Maybe Aegon was right after all. His nephew is quite the young man already…” The King turned his gaze back to the boy, gaze softening a bit. “Ignis, how would you like to live in the Citadel?” he offered, eyes twinkling once again. “It wouldn’t be easy. It’d be a lot of work, a lot of patience. What do you think?”

“You mean, in the Citadel like Uncle Aegon? Sir?” The boy pondered the idea for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. “What exactly would I be doing?”

“Yes, that’s right. You see, my son, Noctis, is not much younger than you. He had an... incident with his current tutor, and he needs some help readjusting and getting back to his studies once he’s ready. Do you think you could help him?”

_A bit tedious, it seemed, but it couldn’t be any worse than trying to tutor some of the other kids…_ His lips pursed for a second before he met the King’s eyes, giving a firm nod. 

“Then my worries will fall to you, young Ignis. But first, your performance tonight. I wish you luck, and I will call on you tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you.” Ignis bowed, earning a soft chuckle from many in the retinue. He heard his teacher calling his name down the hall, and he quickly excused himself to run back to the troupe of kids, head still wrapping around the King’s words. _Tutoring the Prince? That sounds fun… Though, maybe a little too easy…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Regis, we have tutors back in the Citadel who are fully qualified…” Clarus whispered, the royal entourage moving to take their seats in the theater hall. The Protector kept his eyes open, noting all the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive stationed throughout the auditorium, nodding to several who had their eyes on them down below.

“I know, Clarus. He’ll be more than just that,” Regis explained, carefully taking his son from the boy’s attendant. The boy had just fallen asleep, much to the amusement of his father, and he carefully settled him in his lap, stroking the boy’s head for a moment before his gaze moved to the stage.

“What are you thinking now, Your Majesty?”

“He’ll make a fine man when he’s older, a fine friend.”

“And assassin.” It was a bit blunt, but it still earned a soft chuckle from the King as he shook his head.

“I was thinking advisor, Clarus, let’s not get carried away.”

“But, I’m not wrong. The kid is clearly aware-”

“Even more so why we need him. Dark times lie ahead, and my son will need every helping hand he can muster.”

“Let’s not think about that just yet. That would mean Gladiolus would be grown… That seems a long ways off, my Lord.”

“But, it will come quickly, I’m afraid…” The King trailed off, the lights dimming slowly around them. He gently shook Noctis, getting the boy to open his eyes. He gave him a soft smile, nodding towards the stage. He wrapped the corner of his cloak around the boy, who quickly settled against him, eyes looking at the stage curiously. _All too quickly…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally his turn, stepping onto the stage and into the bright lights. He gave a deep bow to the audience and to the front row, having glimpsed the King and his entourage seating themselves before the curtain rose. Ignis took a deep breath, tucking his chin into place on the violin, drawing the bow across the strings as his eyes started to close. It went so fast, first playing alone, then joined by the full ensemble, each movement amplified by the theater and the anticipation of the audience. But, what he would remember most was the King’s face, smile soft as he applauded him, a small boy peeking out from around his arms before he settled back, falling fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“No way… Really? Iggy?” Prompto asked quietly, fingers running over the wood gingerly, as though he was afraid to break it.

“Yeah, I think I have a recording somewhere… I don’t remember much of it anymore…”

“A recording of what, Noct?” Ignis interjected from the entry way, carefully digging into his briefcase and pulling a few papers free as he walked through the room to the table. He laid them out, hoping his charge would get the hint to read the reports after his homework was completed. He proceeded to the kitchen, pulling a few things from the fridge to begin his preparations for their dinner.

“Nothing,” Noctis mumbled, eyeing Prompto, who quickly shut the case and slid it under the sofa.

“Lying? That’s what our Prince has stooped to?” Ignis quipped, a slight note of irritation coming forth as he flipped through his recipe book. “I may have glasses, but I am not blind, gentlemen.”

Prompto gestured towards Ignis, Noctis shaking his head and kicking at him. The blond rolled his eyes, hopping up to take a seat opposite the counter where Ignis was toiling away. “Is it true you used to play with the Insomnia Orchestra?”

Ignis paused, a look of surprise flitting across his face before it disappeared just as quickly. “It was only once, a long time ago, before I moved to the Citadel. What brings that up?”

“I overheard Dad talking about it. He was contemplating asking you to play at the next big gala,” Noctis finally elaborated, sighing as he joined his friend at the counter. “I never knew you still played, Specs.”

The advisor sighed, shaking his head. “Played, Noct, past tense. I haven’t played since the day I met your Father. The very next day, he brought me to you, and you know the rest,” he replied, a little bit of his confusion sinking in.

“Do you miss it?” Prompto questioned, eyebrows raising a bit. He leaned forward in his seat, clearly interested.

“I haven’t thought about it in a very long time. But, I suppose I do. It came so easily to me then, everything seemed quite simple.” Ignis gave a little sigh, setting his knife and food aside. They were both quite invested in this conversation, one he was sure was bound to lead to something else…

“Would you play if given the chance?” Noctis piped up, blue eyes looking up at him, much like his Father’s that day, the same amusement and curiosity.

“Yes, I suppose so. Though, I’m afraid I’d be a bit-”

“Then play.” Noctis went back to the sofa, pulling the case free and placing it on the counter before the man. He nudged it towards him, giving a little shrug. “Dad had it made ages ago, I never knew it was for you… Until now. We came and saw your show, right?”

“Yes, you did. I thought you were asleep for most of it.”

“I don’t remember a lot, but I remember the song. You used to hum it at night when I wouldn’t sleep.”

“… So I did…” his voice trailed off to a whisper, hesitating before he opened the clasps and lifted the lid. He could feel the two’s eyes on him, and he sighed. “One song, if I can remember.”

“It’s you, Iggy. You do, I promise you that.” Noctis grinned, to which Ignis shook his head and lifted the violin from its velvet case. He picked up the bow, testing the strings with a few long notes. Almost perfectly in tune. The King had probably made sure of that… He closed his eyes, ignoring the staring before he started to play. It took a few measures, but it slowly came back to him, fingers moving of their own memory. Ignis finally opened his eyes after the ending, unsurprised to see the Prince recording him. He knew it was too quiet. He gave a little mock bow before stowing the instrument away.

“Did that satisfy you, Your Highness?”

“Yep.” 

“Good. Now, go read through the notes I took while I finish preparing dinner.”

“… Fine…” Noct moved to the table, passing his phone to Prompto with a whispered, “Send that to Gladio. He owes me some cup of noodles.”

**Author's Note:**

> No lie, this is, again, very self-indulgent and a slight head canon. I saw a photo, and this just happened. Tada?


End file.
